Sweet Revenge
by Skadi Hime
Summary: A Poe-style digi fic based on a homework assignment. PG for death.


_Hello happy peoples. It is I, Skay J with another tale._

_But this one is not my ordinary perky tale that you are all used to from me. Actually, this is based off a school assignment that I wrote, but changed the names. I had to write a gothic story in the style of Edgar Allen Poe (SP?), and this is basically what I came up with._

_Just FYI, I __Despise __Jun Motimiya, the only reason I gave her the role I did was because it fits her._

_Now time for the disclaimer: I don't own four out of the five characters in this story (5?That's a whole lot, and one's only mentioned). The fifth is mine from one of the Digi RPG's out there._

_PS: I used Japanese words, names, and spelling of their names, in case you want to know! _

_Now enjoy the horror!_

********************************************************************************************

Sweet Revenge

It was a cold wind that blew across Japan that night. Cold enough to make my brother Daisuke hesitate to run out to his friends without a coat. But Dai (as we called him) had always been a baka. 

But what did I expect? It was All-Hallows-Eve, the night of the year full of mystery and horror. It was a night when young ghouls and goblins run free throughout the world. 

I had other plans for that night- plans of _revenge_. And this revenge was against a thief. But this was not any thief, for this was a thief of the heart. The thief went by the name of Layla Neromishi. She stole my beloved's heart from right out under my grip.

Yamato Ishida was a handsome man from the first time I laid my eyes on him. His ice-blue eyes and golden hair that wreathed his face would make the average girl melt. But the best feature was his voice. Every time I would hear him, it was almost as like an angel was singing instead of him.

But then that vile siren entered his life. Siren? It is a very fitting description, with her innocent looking blue-green eyes and blonde hair that caught the eyes of many young men, including those of Yamato. She could have had any of her suitors of hers as hers. But she chose him.

You would have had seen them to understand my feelings. You are probably thinking, "_Jun Motimiya, there must be some other sir in the world for you. Let the girl be._" I would gladly let Ms. Neromishi go, but is the whole principle of the idea. She took Yamato from me, and therefore I must be revenged.

I never meant to kill her; jus deprive her of something that bewitched so many men Therefore, I decided to rid her of her hair. I would try to sneak up behind her and knock her out. Then the hair would be snipped off. I would disappear, and she would wake up with a headache and a draft on the neck.

And the plan had worked for a little while. Layla was walking home from some sort of Halloween party, I could tell by her costume. She was a cat, with ears attached to her head with a band and a tail tied to her waist. And to my luck, she had her hair back in a braid. That made my work easier. She was alone, too.

I stepped out under the lamplight because I was standing in the shadows as not to be seen. 

I shouted at her, because suddenly a howling gust of wind whooshed across the area, causing the lamps to flicker. "Are you Layla Neromishi?"

"Hie. I'm Layla Neromishi," She called back, "Why do you ask?"

"It is I, Jun Motimiya. I have a question to ask of you."

"Oh." She calmly walked over. Expecting nothing, as planned.

"So, you have a question for me?"

"Hie. I was just wondering, but do you happen to be in the same sort of relationship with Yamato Ishida?" I had to know the truth. I know it one-way, so I must know the other.

Layla replied, almost jokingly, "Nani? Me and Yamato? Ha Ha Ha!!! That is a riot! Where did you hear those rumors from?"

"Everybody. They are always remarking on how you two act around each other. Many think you and Yamato are together."

"Those rumors are lies. We are just friends. If people saw how I am around Jyou Kido, people would think the same thing. Some might even think I was cheating on Yamato." The blonde laughed. She wouldn't if she knew what was about to happen next. 

I didn't believe her. Even if she considered herself and Yamato to be friends, she was still bewitching him with her charms.

"I don't believe you," I returned, as another gust of wind blew through Japan.

"I said Yamato and I are only friends."

"And I said I don't believe you." And at that she turned around and started to walk away.

"You might think so, but I have seen the way you enchant men, with your lovely voice and golden hair. Yamato is one of these men."

"Nani?" She questioned while turning around, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know you are doing it, are you? You stole Yamato from me, and you must pay!" I spat back at her.

She just stood there, staring at me in disbelief.

Then I noticed the tail. I wasn't sure in the beginning how I was going to knock out Layla, but at that moment I knew. I would get close to her, and choke her with her own costume.

I took a step closer. "I see you are dressed as some kind neko-woman tonight." She was still silent, but she still shook her head.

"It's kind of stupid for you to be out here all alone on a cold night such as this." I took another step. " That would make you a neko-baka, huh?" That time she just stood perfectly still.

One more step and I could reach the tail.

I grinned. " Don't worry about it." I took the last step, grabbed the tail, and swung it around her neck. Strangely, she never struggled.

I choked her until she lost consciousness, or so I thought. But just before, she muttered the word, "_Why_?"

Then I rid Layla Neromishi of her long luxurious braid. I pulled a pair of scissors out of my pocket that I had hidden and cut the thick rope from her head. As I worked, the wind gusted so strong that it blew out the lamp above us.

But I was revenged.

The next morning, I was walking to the market to buy some ingredients for a pie that my mother was going to make, when I came across Jyou Kido, who happened to be a friend of both Yamato and Layla.He appeared to be very depressed.

I asked him, "What is wrong, Jyou?"

He returned, in a very sad tone "They're… They're dead."

"Who? Who is dead?"

"Layla was found strangled not a mile away from my house last night. And… And…"

I gasped, thinking that I was Layla's murderer. But I had to ask, "And…"

"And Yamato…" 

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What happened to Yamato?"

It was odd. About 15 minutes after Layla left, Yamato started choking, as if there was an invisible force strangling him. None of us at the party cold help him. He passed out and before anyone could revive him… he…he died"

I felt my eyes starting to water.

"But the strangest thing," Jyou continued," is that just before he collapsed, he muttered "_why" _under his breath, and the lights went out." 

** **

_ _

I know, I know, it was a sort-of sucky ending, but that's how Poe ended a lot of his stories that way, so there. What a change of pace for me. 

___I would appreciate a review, so can you please do that for me? I would be very pleased if you did. If not, my black cat is still here if you remember one of my past warnings._

_Yours truly, _

_~Skay "that's one of my many nicknames, but that's another story…" J~_

_ _

** **


End file.
